


the sky, a'tumbling down

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Other, POV Ron Weasley, Ron through the years, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Ron Weasley through the years.A small character piece.[posted in 2019 - backdated appropriately]





	the sky, a'tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr - I think (at least that's what my open office notes say). 
> 
> Just found in 2019 and decided to backdate approximately. I changed a typo and a punctuation mark (and one wonky sentence) but this stays as it was written in 2015. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter! Title from I Feel the Earth Move - Carole King 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Ron Weasley was six years old and nursing his bloodied knuckles from the first time he had punched someone with the intent for blood. Fred and George laughed at him as he wrapped his hand haphazardly, while Ginny unwound the bandages and redid them. It still hurt, but it became worth it as Percy snuck out of the house with a pain potion he had nicked from the upper cabinet, handing it over to Ron with a rueful smile and a muttered, embarrassed ‘thanks.’ 

Ron Weasley was eleven years old and glaring at Pansy Parkinson with as much disdain as he could manage. The group of first years cluttered around the study table had fallen silent, Hermione’s cheeks still ruddy with anger, Harry’s eyes darting around Ron’s face, and Parkinson herself bristling. An overnight change in behavior didn’t matter when it came to people he swore to himself to protect. 

Ron Weasley was thirteen years old and swallowing around the darkness as he stood against something far, far worse than any spider— at least with Aragog there wasn’t the hopelessness of the situation this one promised. Leaning heavily on the bed frame, the old wood splintering slightly into his skin, he bared his teeth snarled at the madman; Harry was pushed behind him, Hermione just out of reach but inconspicuous, thank Merlin for small miracles. 

Ron Weasley was seventeen years old and everything that had brought him to this point was a lie. His life, for too many years, had not been his own and he thought—well, leaving wasn’t the option he thought he had wanted. The deluminator clicked uselessly, lighting up his scars each time the brief puff of flame ignited; Harry confused and hurting, Hermione an immeasurable anger. The light stayed on. 

Ron Weasley was seventeen years old and tired. Everything hurt, a cavernous pain that turned into frost numbness when he lingered on the sensation. The lake was glittering against the bits of glass and blood as he sat on the grass. Harry, then, glasses digging briefly into his neck before he rumbled a laugh and took them off, a surprisingly strong arm wrapped around his waist, still too thin fingers digging, softening, digging, ad nauseam into his side. Hermione, after, her unbound hair catching in his mouth for a second before he brushed it away, half in his lap and both arms around him, one of them taking Harry’s free and twining them with Ron’s. 

Ron Weasley was seventeen years old and everything, in the end, would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo (2019)


End file.
